


One Last Night

by wordsmisleadinghere



Series: The Time Machine [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmisleadinghere/pseuds/wordsmisleadinghere
Summary: It was something he wasn’t ready to face just yet.





	One Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in August 2007.

The common room was empty. Everyone in the school was at the feast, but Remus stayed behind. Tomorrow they’d be leaving and the seven years, that at one time seemed like a far-off and impossibly long time, would be over. It was something he wasn’t ready to face just yet.  
  
Instead, he sat in the old armchair, face resting in his palm, watching the embers slowly begin to fade in the fireplace as it crackled and rain tapped the windows.  
  
He was nearly lulled to sleep by it all, when a cold nose and fur brushed against his knuckles. “’Lo, Sirius,” he said sleepily. The fur against him became skin and Sirius laughed lowly. Remus smiled at the warm jolt in his stomach that sound caused.  
  
“Moo-ooh-ny... why haven’t you gone down to the feast yet? You know, Peter’s eaten just about all the roast and James is almost drunk on butterbeer.”

As he talked, Remus could practically hear the smile on his Padfoot’s face. He sighed and opened his eyes, “I’m just thinking.”  
  
Sirius frowned slightly, “About what?”  
  
“The end.”  
  
“Remus,” Sirius bit his lip, “You think too much.”

“I know.”  
  
Then Sirius kissed his knuckles and smiled, “You don't have anything to worry about.”  
  
He chuckled, “Is that so?”

With a nod, Sirius pushed himself up eye-level to Remus and inches from his face, “You’re stuck with me now.” He kissed the tip of his nose and Remus couldn't stop the smile that spread out wide across his face.

“That isn’t such a bad idea,” and he stopped Sirius’ laugh with a kiss.


End file.
